


ain't lonely at the top

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, F/F, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you and valkyrie are engaged, thor comes to NYC for what could quite possible be the cutest reason in the history of reasons, and you have an obscenely hard time saying “no” to your fiance.written for @holy-captain ‘s 500 follower writing challenge. my prompt was “that’s a terrible, horrible, insane idea. let’s do it.” and has been bolded within the fic.





	ain't lonely at the top

If you could speak, you’d be screaming.

Unfortunately, your brain has been fried to the point of malfunction, and the only sounds that leave you are the occasional choked moan or a small beg for her to fuck you harder.

Valkyrie likes you this way, small and under her will as she fucks you into another consciousness. She likes you under her complete control, unable to move or speak because of how much pleasure she’s giving you. She watches you under her with her eyes ablaze and tongue between her teeth in concentration as her hips snap into yours at a pace you’re sure will bruise you.

“Fuck, _fuck_ babe,” Valkyrie groans. “’M gonna cum, _fuck_ I’m gonna cum. You gonna cum, babe?” She asks, just as she licks her thumb and circles it around your clit.

Before you can respond, your whole body tightens at once and your legs snap around her waist as Valkyrie reaches her own peak, the two of you throatily groaning into each other’s mouths. That’s your third orgasm of the night (not counting the two that morning before Valkyrie went to a work meeting about the restaurant’s new owner), and as you begin to catch your breath Val pulls out of you. The mere sensation of her moving makes fat tears fall down your cheeks and a high whine escape you.

She coos, wiping away your tears with her one of her few fingers _not_ covered in sweat and spit and slick. “Just gimme a minute baby, lemme clean this and I’ll cuddle you.”

You _mmm_ , legs still twitching and breath shaky as your eyelids droop.

By the time you’ve finally found the perfect position under your mountain of blankets, Val’s nudging you awake with one finger.

“Babe,” she pokes you as her deep voice fills your ears. “Babe. Baabe. Baaaaaaabe, baaaaabe, _baaaaaaaaaabe._ ”

If she wasn’t so strong you’d kill her. “What do you want?” you snap.

“We should go out!” She chirps, still not stopping her prodding.

You groan and try to pull yourself further under the thick covers. “But I’m tired! Leave me alone and let me sleep!”

“But _whyyy_?”

“Because you just fucked me so hard I nearly blacked out! So now I’m fatigued!”

Valkyrie pauses for a moment, trying to find a retort. After a few moments she realizes that yeah, you’re probably right. And, yeah, asking your future spouse to go clubbing with you at 10:00 at night on a Friday on a whim maybe isn’t a great idea.

But Val is nothing if not stubborn, and all the liquor in your shared house isn’t all that great, and a new bar that’s opened up about a month ago gave her work a super good deal on drinks if they proved they’re employee, and there’s no reason why she should be cooped up on one of her few nights off!

Eventually she coaxes you out of bed and into a crop top and cute, high-waisted shorts – clothes that do nothing to hide the abundance of love bites and hand-shaped bruises on your chest, thighs, and neck. Just as you’re finished slipping your boots on, Valkyrie comes up behind you traces her teeth along your jugular.

“You know, maybe going out wasn’t such a good idea,” she murmurs into your skin as one hand moves to grope your breast.

Immediately you push her away, lips pulled into a sneer. “Nu-uh, you did _not_ wake me up after fucking me within an inch of my life _and_ make me get dressed up for you _just_ to want to go back to bed.”

Your lover immediately acquiesces, pulling aside to allow you to grab your large, denim jacket and stuff your keys and wallet inside its large pockets alongside your phone. Valkyrie quickly follows suit, and soon you’re out the door.

The club is loud, bustling, and yet still pleasant. The music has a nice consistent beat, the drinks taste good yet still strong, the bar food teeters the line of perfectly greasy and totally disgusting. You and Valkyrie switch between dancing on the open floor and fondling each other by the bar, stuck in your own little bubble as you both sway against each other.

It’s nice, and you’re about to thank Val for forcing you out when an unfamiliar voice stops you before you can start.

“Oh my God! Valk- Hey! Valkyrie!” A deep, baritone voice calls from a few feet away. You try to ignore it and get your hand up your fiancé’s muscle tank. “Val! Valkyrie!”

Despite your own annoyance, your girlfriend seems excited at the appearance of the mystery person and pulls away from you. “Oh my god! Thor? Thor Odinson? Is that you!?”

You stay still from shock, recognizing the name from stories of Valkyrie’s college days. You know very little about him, just that he dated the woman you’re about to spend the rest of your life with for her (and Thor’s) first three years of undergrad. The reason you and Val even _met_ was because she came into the bar you worked at to drink her sadness from the break up away, so you guess you need to thank him (or something like that).

“And this is my soon-to-be wife,” You can hear Valkyrie say. It snaps you out of your (bordering on) jealous inner-monologue and meet Thor’s out-stretched hand with your own.

“Hi,” you say with a little _too_ much enthusiasm. “Nice to meet you!”  
Thor beams down at you. His long, wavy hair frames his face like a halo, his teeth shining at you as he turns to talk to Valkyrie. As they catch up you rest your cheek on Val’s shoulder, the soft fabric of her shirt a comfort as you attempt to slow your heart, calm your almost-uncontrollable want to snap his neck as Val asks Thor why he’s in New York? And doesn’t he work at the Smithsonian now as a curator or something? Why did he come all the way up here on a Friday night? Can’t be for the property values, Val guesses. She laughs _pretty_ hard at her own joke, but Thor _definitely_ laughs harder.

No, he tells her. He’s not looking to stay, he’s just driven up because he has to pick up a dog he’s adopted at five the next night. He’s driving down to D.C. right after that.

Always the dog lover. You suddenly become very interested in the conversation. “What kind is it?” you ask, hoping for pictures.

Thor quickly delivers, pulling out his phone before showing you the not-at-all cracked screen. “He’s a senior beagle, name’s Pancakes.”

You and Val both _aww_ as he swipes through dozens of pictures of the white-faced tri-colored dog. Thor grins like a proud new parent as he describes every photo. Some them have the pup in the backseat of a car, others are of him running through a field, a few are of him sleeping on a couch shaped like a donut.

“His foster mom told me he really likes to cuddle and is super chill,” Thor beams like before as he speaks. “I’m super happy to not be alone in my apartment anymore.”

Val turns to you to give you a _look_ , one you can’t quite decipher as Thor pockets the device.

 _What?_ You mouth.

She just smirks at you.

“I gotta go, uh,” Thor stumbles through the reason he has to leave for a few moments. “I’m gonna go, I forgot my jacket over there, I’m a. It’s a sorta cold. I’m getting a little-“

He leaves before he can finish.

Val waves as he turns away, immediately pushing you against the wooden bar.

“Ow!” you cry, but Val ignores you.

“Listen, babe,” you rub where your hips met the hardened material as she speaks. “Remember when you told me like three and a half months ago that you were totally open to threesomes?”

You narrow your eyes. “Are you asking me if I want to have sex with your ex-boyfriend while you watch us?”

Valkyrie scoffs. “No! I want us to fuck the shit out of him! Together!

“Are you out of your fucking _mind_?” you shriek through your teeth. “I met him two fucking minutes ago!”  
“C’mon baby,” she tries to rub at your ass as she speaks, trying to coax you into agreeing to her insanity. “It’ll be fun! Plus, you said you’ve always want to have one with me, it was like one of your life goals or something!”

You narrow your eyes and cross your arms. Technically, Val isn’t _wrong_. You had threesomes all the time while you were in pre-med (it was _super stressful,_ and you just needed to blow off some steam), and that had stopped once you met your future wife/you know, became an ER doctor at New York City’s busiest hospital. It’d probably been…you mentally counted. A decade. It had been over a decade since you’d engaged in your favorite sex act. Sheesh.

 **“That is a terrible, horrible, insane idea. Let’s do it,”** you acquiesce. “Let’s fuck him.”

“Let’s fuck who?”

You jump as Thor suddenly comes back in to frame, his tall, wide frame dwarfs yours and even Valkyrie’s as he furrows his brow in confusion.

Val doesn’t seem as surprised as you, though. She’s completely unfazed as she turns to meet his face. “Do you want to have a threesome with us?”

Thor blinks once before responding, turning to you. “Are you okay with this?” he asks you.

You sip at your pink, fruity drink. Before you know it, the only thing you have to calm your nerves is air and a few drops of the watery nonsense that’s collected at the bottom of your glass. “Yeah.”

“Then yeah,” he says breathlessly.

The journey back to your shared apartment is blurred by the alcohol and endorphins. You vaguely feel Thor feeling you up in the backseat of the cab, and Valkyrie reaching over you to rub him through his skin-tight jeans. All three of you stumble out onto the street when you arrive at your building, a tangle of limbs and tongues and electrified skin as you make your way to your floor. Thor lifts Valkyrie up and press her against the wall as your shaky hands press the key into the door and get it open for them.

There’s a moment of silence when you all reach your and Valkyrie’s bedroom. It’s not _huge_ , a chef and an ER doctor can’t exactly live lavish in New York City, but it’s not tiny. Still, it feels infinitely smaller with Thor there, with all six-plus feet and two-hundred-plus pounds of him. This is the first time you’ve met him, and the first time he’s met you, and for a moment you’re suddenly… _insecure._ Like somehow this will ignite something in Valkyrie she’d been hiding in a small pocket near her heart since you met her those years ago.

You don’t have time to think about that, though, don’t have to allow jealousy to spread in your chest and ribcage and stomach and tear ducts because Valkyrie apparently knows exactly what Thor wants, exactly what gets him rock-hard in less time than it takes for you to blink.

“Strip,” she says, purposefully not looking at him. It’s not the anxious thing you’re doing, avoiding his body and face by staring at a dying orchid in your windowsill. You don’t know exactly _what_ it is, but you do know that whatever it is, whatever their dynamic is, it’s beautifully fluid and turning you on in a way you very much cannot describe.

Once he’s naked, he turns to her for more instruction. “On your knees,” she says just as hardened and emotionless at the same time. Thor does as he’s told. Valkyrie comes behind you, also stripped, and you suddenly feel very, _very_ insecure. “Hey, baby,” she hooks the thumb of one hand in a belt loop while the other snakes under your top. “Want me to take this off?”

You nod, unable to speak. She unzips the shorts, pulls off the top, and unhooks your flimsy bra. Now nearly as bare as the other two, you feel confident enough to pull Thor’s face close to you.

He’s cute, adorable, all bright eyed and bushy tailed as you caress his thick, scruff-covered cheeks. The second you release his face to muse your hands through his dirty blonde hair, he starts to trail kisses down your bare stomach.

“What a cutie,” you muse, tightening your fingers to pull at his scalp.

Val huffs out a laugh from behind you. “Then he really hasn’t changed since junior year, have you baby?”  
“Nuh uh” Thor mumbles, his lips _just_ touching the top of your panties. His breath is hot, sending another flood of goose bumps across your skin. With hooded eyes he places featherlight kisses to your clothed mound, the wetness growing there a solution of spit from Thor and slick from you. “Not at all…”

“ _Oh_ ,” you moan, hands tightening and pulling on his scalp as his kisses become more purposeful. “Oh _God_.”

Valkyrie is the one who pushes your panties down, leaving you totally bare. The man below you takes immediate advantage, shoving his tongue between your slick folds so his nose nudges your clit. His moans are deep, each one makes your legs feel like jelly and flushes your lungs of precious air.

The only reason you’ve able to stay upright is Valkyrie acting as your anchor, a splint for your spine that keeps your feet on the floor. She’s cooing sweet praises, her breath hot on the shell on your ear. _“God, you’re so beautiful._ Can’t wait to make you my wife, can’t wait for you to be mine forever. Loving seeing you like this babe, love you so much.”

Thor whines, displeased with the lack of attention as he braces his hands on the fronts of your thighs. Valkyrie doesn’t move down to his level, though, still mumbling _“love the sounds of your sweet moans_ ” and _“you look so pretty with another man’s face buried in your pussy_ ” with one hand across your stomach and the other pulling at the hair closest to your scalp.

His actions become sloppier, less deliberate as she continues. Somehow Valkyrie realizes it’s in defiance, a way to catch someone, _anyone’s_ attention. She scolds him, pulling him from your pussy with one hand in his hair. A trail of your slick connects his bottom lip and your mound, and Thor’s hooded eyes gleam as he licks it away.

“You’re a little brat, you know that?” She growls. As you begin to grab at yourself, hoping for some relief, she sinks three fingers from the unoccupied hand easily into you. Ignoring your cries of pleasure, she continues sneering at Thor. “Y’know, might have you punish you for that...”

Thor’s eyes go wide and his smirk disappears, but he’s not fearful (if his aching cock is anything to show for it). His pupils follow down your body as Valkyrie pumps her hand in and out of you.

She grins wickedly as she falls upon the perfect idea. “How about you watch me fuck my beautiful fiancé while you wait for us on the floor?”

Thor doesn’t have time to gasp and nod before your shrieks of surprise fill his ears.

He watches Valkyrie pick you up easily before dropping you onto your messy bed, the scent of sex still strong on the sheets. You giggle at how easy it is for her to manhandle you, but you can’t laugh for very long before Valkyrie’s grabbing the strap on from that morning from a box under your bed, a condom from her wallet, and a cock ring from deep in one of the drawers in her dresser. She considers for a moment, whether to use the brand-new toy, whether it’s worth it to walk _all the way over there_ when her hot-ass fiancé is _right in front of her_ , but Thor’s pitiful whimper is enough to sway her gaze away from you.

“Aw,” she says, voice dripping with faux-concern. “Does our little toy wanna cum?”

“ _Mhm_ ,” the sound is low, quiet enough you can barely hear it from your position on the bed.

Valkyrie laughs, the sound sinister and deep in her chest.

You love it when she gets like this, brain drunk on power and fear of judgement totally gone. Valkyrie has always been fiery, when you met her she claimed it was to match the flames in the kitchens she worked and studied in. Now, though, it’s different, more extreme. During the day, outside of the four walls of your bedroom, she’s a stove top; controlled, special, practical. In this moment, in many other moments shared between the two of you,she’s a grease fire. She’s terrifying, beautiful, a flame that forces ones who aren’t familiar with her to drop their jaws and freeze in fear. You know how to contain her, though. You know to pour baking soda on her at just the right moment.

“Well, that’s too bad. This is a _punishment_ isn’t it?” As she works the ring onto him, Thor looks over at you for _something_. You can’t tell if it’s for help, or something else, but either way you’re not giving it to him. “Now comes get this cock ready for my baby girl.”

As she speaks she grabs at Thor’s already-mused hair. He doesn’t dissent, doesn’t protest as he wraps his pink, nearly _red_ lips around the toy. He takes it down the back of his throat easily, not even gagging as Valkyrie pushes her hips forward and starts to fuck his face with vigor.

You watch him intensely, eyes glued to the trail of spit that rolls down his chin and down his sun-kissed chest.

She pulls away for a moment, just a moment, and pushes the strands of gold out of his eyes.

“You look so good when your face is getting fucked,” she murmurs. “You’re so pretty when you’re not running your mouth like a fucking _brat_.”

When Valkyrie joins you back on the bed she turns you so that Thor can better see your face as she enters you for the first time.

You’re still sore from that morning, and as she bottoms out you sigh as sweet pain blossoms in your abdomen.

“You good, baby?” she whispers into your temple.

You smile dumbly as each thrust hits your g-spot. “Yeah, Val. Perfect.”

Thor watches with wide eyes as you wrap your legs around her waist, as she fondles your breasts, as your arm sneaks between the two of you to rub at your clit, as you cum while screaming her name like something more, something much greater than, a prayer.

Valkyrie slips out of you as you blissfully exhale. Your body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat that shines under the low light, a fact she finds a little hot as she steps away from you.

Thor seems a mix of nervous and ecstatic when she comes behind him, and you swear you can hear his heartbeat as she pulls off the toy that’s preventing him from coming before nudging him to get on the bed. As you move to make room for him, Valkyrie peels off the old condom and replaces it.  You both watch her every move intensely, catching every muscle tensing or small bite of her bottom lip in concentration.

When she’s finally finished and crawled towards you onto the bed, it’s like your heart is caught in your throat when she speaks.

“Thor, lay down. You’re gonna eat _her_ out,” she juts her head towards you. “while I fuck you. Are you okay with that?”

“Fuck yeah, Val,” he nearly screams, eagerly getting in place in the middle of that bed and guiding you down onto his face. If you’re excited to get your pussy ate again, he’s even _more_ excited to eat said pussy. He’s just as enthusiastic, maybe even more, than earlier that night when he _wasn’t_ being pegged by his ex-girlfriend. When Valkyrie enters him, his movements slow. Your subsequent whine alerts Valkyrie to your absolutely _horrid_ predicament.

“Nuh-uh, slut,” she tsks as she leans forward to tweak a nipple. You can feel Thor’s yelp of pain in your pussy. “You make her cum, and _then_ I’ll _think_ about letting you stop. Got it?” You move a small distance away from his face so he can nod. “Good.”

Each thrust from Valkyrie pushes him harder into your cunt, and it’s not long until the room is filled with your moans and Thor’s cries of pleasure and Valkyrie’s praises of the both of you. You climax, again, with your nails digging into the flesh of Thor’s abdomen and your screams caught in your throat.

Valkyrie pulls you closer for a heated kiss. It’s hard to get your lips to meet given that Thor is so _fucking tall_ , but even the panting into each other’s mouths satiates your need to touch her, and hers to touch you.

As a small, choked sob leaves you as you near another, painful orgasm. Valkyrie takes it as a sign to wrap her hand around Thor’s hard, aching cock. You can feel his groan of relief against you, and as your eyes roll to the back of your head you can feel her thrusts becoming feverish, deeper, erratic.

It’s not long before he’s roaring, and semen paints his abs and chest. You quickly meet your own release, and as the waves of pleasure finally pull away like a steady, receding tide you collapse on the bed next to Thor, who’s covered in cum and sweat. He looks sated, eyelids drooping as the dopiest smile you’ve ever seen paints his face.

Somewhere in all this Val has pulled out from him and away from the bed, disappearing into either the bathroom, the kitchen, or another dimension.

Moments later, when she comes back with two warm, damp clothes, a bottle of light blue Gatorade, a cold slice of pizza, and a water bottle, you know it was the kitchen.

She wipes you both down first, cleaning off Thor’s stomach and chest and throat and face. He kisses her wrist as she smooths his eyebrows down.

Valkyrie cleans you off next, cooing when you whine when the rough terry cloth meets your hyper sensitive pussy. “It’s okay, baby, you’ll be okay.”

The pizza goes to Thor, who devours it like a mutt who’s been tied to a tree for the duration of a Florida summer. He gets the Gatorade, too, and watches Valkyrie prop you up against the headboard and hold the bottle of water while you drink from it.

Soon you’ve all nearly fallen asleep, the air in the room thick with the smell of sex and Thor’s cologne and Valkyrie’s deodorant and your perfume. It’s warm, too, warm against the increasingly chilly summer nights. You and Thor are each tucked under one of your fiancé’s arms, and as you bask in the afterglow of the night’s activities, you find you’re the last to feel asleep. But, even as your brain runs about a trillion miles every half-second, Valkyrie’s burned, calloused, scarred hand against the soft skin of your chest lulls into sleep.

 


End file.
